In the folding paper box machine art, there has long been a problem in the right angle transfer section of right angle folder gluers of possible rebound, or re-entry, of the blanks entering the right angle transfer section from the pressure nip rolls, which project the blanks across the section, back into the nip as the blanks receive the impact which sends them at right angles into the second folding section.
Any slight twist imparted to the blanks by transfer mechanism such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,885 to Perrelli of Nov. 26, 1963, U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,316 to Labombarde of Sept. 14, 1971 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,033 to Labombarde of Apr. 29, 1980, at the high speed of untimed, folder-gluer machines, may occasionally give a slight twist to a blank which causes a corner to enter the nip of the pressure rolls, in which other succeeding blanks are advancing and cause a jam which stops production.
As far as is known, there has been no prior solution to this irksome problem.